Concis
by Roxine
Summary: Traduction, d'après That'sMyFiasco Un recueil de très courtes scènes sans lien les unes avec les autres. Principalement InuKag, un peu de MirSan, et autres. Fluff, tentatives d'humour, et une minuscule pincée d'angst. MaJ : Baignade interdite
1. Quand il court

_Concis _  
une collection de vignettes écrites par **That'sMyFiasco**

Traduction depuis l'anglais par Roxine, avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur.  
Les chapitres, sauf précision, ne sont pas classés selon un ordre particulier, n'ont pas de rapport entre eux, et peuvent comporter divers univers, personnages ou pairings. Merci de votre attention !

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne nous appartient pas, mais Fiasco précise que les ficelles qu'elle a attachées à ses membres pour en faire sa petite marionnette sont bien à elle. La tentation de jouer avec des personnages tout faits est irrésistible, non ?

* * *

--Quand il court-- 

Kagome laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Ooh, Inu-Yasha ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu coures si vite ? »

« Heh, pourquoi tu veux toujours que je coure si _lentement_ ? »

Se délogeant du dos d'Inu-Yasha, Kagome se laissa tomber au sol avec un léger « pouf ».

En frottant son derrière meurtri, elle se releva lentement.

« Si _tu_ n'étais pas aussi malade d'impatience, _je_ pourrais peut-être avoir l'impression que nous arriverons en un seul morceau ! »

Un peu surpris, Inu-Yasha jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule à la jeune fille, sur qui soufflait légèrement la brise. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu avais peur ? En courant avec moi ? »

Instantanément, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent. Se penchant en avant, le hanyo plaça ses lèvres à côté de son oreille.

« C'est pas ce que je pensais. »


	2. L'escalade

--L'escalade-- 

Du haut de son perchoir, Inu-Yasha examinait les environs. Où _était_-elle - elle était supposée être là depuis des heures…

Soudain, venant de quelque part en dessous de lui, il entendit haleter. Mais _qu'est-ce_ qui pouvait bien faire ce bruit ? C'était bientôt la nouvelle lune, aussi – foutus sens si faibles. Il fronça les sourcils – il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Les doigts prêts à saisir le Tessaiga, il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa branche et regarda en bas. Rien – pourtant le bruit atroce continuait. On aurait dit un cochon mourant.

Lentement mais sûrement, le bruit devint plus fort – et plus prononcé. Il semblait venir de…

D'un mouvement vif, il se plaça sur une grosse branche. Tout d'un coup, Inu-Yasha regarda en bas. Sous ses pieds, une jeune fille trempée de sueur se cramponnait désespérément aux branches.

Tout en haletant, elle réussit à souffler d'une voix rauque : « T'aurais pu m'aider. »


	3. Il m'aime un peu ?

--Il m'aime un peu... ?-- 

« Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout. Il m'aime un peu…

- Bonjour Sango. Que fais-tu? »

Sango tournoya, cherchant des yeux le propriétaire de cette voix si familière.

« Au-dessus. »

Sango sursauta et leva rapidement la tête. Le visage du moine, qui se penchait par-dessus de la paroi rocheuse, n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien.

« Bonjour, Hoshi-sama.

- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »

Les joues de Sango s'enflammèrent instantanément. Elle balbutia en baissant les yeux vers la fleur mutilée dans sa main. « R-rien… juste un jeu que m'a appris Kagome… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nuage de pâquerettes vint pleuvoir sur sa tête. « M-mais euh !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que je fais ? » répondit Miroku de son air innocent. « C'est juste que toutes ces fleurs sont défectueuses.

- Défectueuses ? Comment cela ?

- Eh bien », expliqua-t-il, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, « j'ai cherché, cherché, mais toutes ces fleurs ont uniquement des pétales "à la folie".

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment » répondit-il, et ils sourirent, tandis que Sango humait les fleurs délicates.


	4. Voix intérieures

--Voix intérieures-- 

Oh… il est tellement beau…

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que tu imagines qu'il puisse s'intéresser à toi ? Tu dois être encore plus écervelée que je ne pensais._

Qu-quoi ? Tu n'en sais rien du tout. On est amis déjà…

_(grogne) À peine ! Et puis, c'est bien TOUT ce que vous pourrez être._

Ça tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ça.

_Ah, bien sûr que si je le peux. Tu sais qu'il aime toujours Kikyô._

Impossible… ça fait trop longtemps…

_Non. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Son cœur lui appartient toujours autant qu'avant.  
Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble à nouveau. Tu ne peux que l'admettre._

Non, il m'aime bien aussi… il me protège.

_Ben tiens, évidemment. Tu es la réincarnation de celle qu'il aime… sans oublier un précieux détecteur de morceaux de la perle. Comme c'est commode._

Mais… et s'il m'aimait vraiment ?

_Et s'il ne t'aimait pas ?_


	5. Jeu d'enfant

--Jeu d'enfant-- 

« Maman, Maman ! » Une petite fille rejoignait sa mère en courant, le visage caché dans les plis de sa jupe.

Calmant sa progéniture, la femme répondit : « Eh bien Kagome, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kagome renifla, essayant de retenir ses larmes pendant qu'elle racontait ses griefs à sa mère. « I-Inu-k-kun il arrête pas de tirer sur mes c-c-couettes ! »

« Oh, ma puce », répondit celle-ci en resserrant les couettes maltraitées. « Ce n'est rien. Cela veut juste dire qu'il t'aime. »

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira, mais on lisait quelque doute dans ses yeux. « V-vraiment ? Tu crois ? »

La maman sourit en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes. « Mais oui. Maintenant cours vite jouer. »

« OK, Maman », fit Kagome avant de se sauver. « Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Inu-kun !! COUCHÉ !! »

« Allons allons les enfants, jouez gentiment… »


	6. À l’envers

--À l'envers-- 

« Allez, bois ça, tu es malade.

- Pas question ! Ce truc est répugnant !

- Sois pas ridicule, ça te fera te sentir mieux.

- Comment ça ridicule, bon sang ! Cette odeur me fait déjà me sentir _encore plus mal_.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible… Ma maman m'en faisait toujours boire quand j'étais malade.

- …Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Fais-moi confiance, OK ? À moins, bien sûr, que tu n'aies peur…

- Feh. Donne-moi ça. » Là-dessus, Kagome arracha la tasse en terre cuite des mains du hanyo et descendit le thé nauséabond d'un seul long trait. Son teint vira aussitôt au vert. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me faire avaler cette chose ! »

Inuyasha leva les yeux au ciel. « Patiente et tu verras. C'est efficace. »

Kagome roula sur le côté en ronchonnant. « C'est ça, c'est ça. Maintenant je dors. »

Inuyasha s'installa à ses côtés, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. _Elle est tellement grognon quand elle est malade…_


	7. Longue route

--Longue route-- 

À bout de souffle, Kagome souffla pitoyablement : « J-je t'en supplie, Inu- Inu-Yasha, nous sommes tous- ». Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, haletante.

« Épuisés. » complétèrent Miroku, Shippo et Sango. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait assez d'énergie pour en dire plus.

Se renfrognant, Inu-Yasha se laissa tomber au sol à côté de ses las camarades. « Très bien. Mais si ce monstre nous file encore entre les doigts, je saurai à qui la faute » dit-il, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Kagome. « Feh. » marmonna le hanyo à voix basse. Il détestait avoir à attendre ces limaces d'humains.

Quelques instants plus tard, Inu-Yasha bondit sur ses pieds. « Très bien, ça fait assez longtemps, là, on peut y aller ? » Ses compagnons étaient toujours affalés à plat ventre sur le sol.

« Inu-Yasha, marmonna Kagome, **couché**. »

Il ne les ennuya plus jamais après ça.


	8. La dernière danse I

--La dernière danse (première partie)-- 

Ensemble, Kagome et Sango gloussaient. Elles s'étaient tellement amusées à cette soirée ! Elles tentaient habituellement d'éviter ce genre de soirées avec l'école, mais ce soir les deux jolies jeunes filles avaient attiré tous les regards. Tous, sauf précisément ceux qu'elles auraient voulu attirer.

La voix du DJ retentit dans les enceintes pour annoncer la dernière danse. Les jeunes filles regardèrent autour d'elles. Chaque danseur s'était remis avec la personne qui lui était la plus chère. On entendit commencer la douce musique d'un slow.

C'est alors que derrière elles, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Kagome. Celle-ci se retourna et dut cacher son émotion lorsque son regard rencontra de chaleureux yeux dorés. Timidement, Inu-Yasha demanda si elle voulait danser. Encore trop choqués pour parler, ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la piste sans un mot.

Les lumières baissèrent, et Kagome passa ses bras autour du cou d'Inu-Yasha. Abasourdi, il réussit néanmoins à placer ses propres mains sur la taille de sa partenaire, avant de se pencher en avant et de murmurer : « Tu es magnifique ce soir ». Kagome sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Certaines choses étaient destinées à durer.


	9. La dernière danse II

--La dernière danse (seconde partie)-- 

Sans s'arrêter de glousser avec Kagome, Sango regarda autour d'elle. Bien sûr, ce soir elle avait eu beaucoup de partenaires avec qui danser, ainsi que beaucoup de compliments, mais jamais venant de la personne qu'elle espérait le plus voir. Elle soupira. Il ne l'avait sûrement même pas remarquée.

Le DJ brailla dans les enceintes pour annoncer la dernière danse et chacun retourna voir sa chacune. Le tas d'adolescents amoureux prêtait à sourire, et, prête à lancer une remarque, Sango se tourna vers Kagome… mais elle trouva son amie occupée à fondre face à un certain garçon aux yeux dorés. Souriant à moitié, elle hocha la tête vers elle en guise d'encouragement. Il était grand temps qu'il agisse, celui-là.

Après avoir observé le couple s'éloigner, Sango retourna silencieusement à sa table. Au moins, la dernière danse signifiait qu'il était quasiment l'heure de partir. Mais alors qu'elle allait saisir son manteau, quelqu'un lui attrapa la main. _Miroku ?? _Elle sentait un grand sourire stupide se frayer un chemin sur son visage tandis qu'ils partaient danser.

Alors, dans un soudain élan d'audace, elle leva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, qui s'embrasa instantanément. Sans y prêter attention, Sango voulut reposer sa tête sur son épaule, lorsque soudainement, des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage. Lentement mais sûrement, la main de Miroku descendit jusqu'à son derrière, et Sango sourit contre ses lèvres. Certaines choses ne changeait simplement jamais.


	10. Baignade interdite

[TN: Hello~~ ça fait bien longtemps, hein ? j'ai décidé de me remettre à publier _Concis_, dont l'auteur est je vous le rappelle That'sMyFiasco ! Je ne suis qu'une maladroite traductrice. Bonne lecture, comme on dit !]

--Baignade interdite--

Prudente, Kagome passa plusieurs minutes à scruter le bord de l'eau. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour confirmer que Miroku n'était pas dans les parages, elle sortit en courant, seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt. Debout sous le soleil, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de plonger sous l'eau. Elle n'en ressortit qu'après un long moment passé, sans respirer, à profiter de la fraîcheur bleu-verte du bassin. Le bonheur de se sentir _propre_ à nouveau ! Une de ces choses qu'Inu-Yasha n'appréciait jamais à leurs justes mesures. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kagome se retourna pour faire la planche. Une journée parfaite.

Soudain, elle entendit derrière elle le bruit de Miroku qui déboulait au travers des arbres - il serait bientôt temps de s'en aller. Kagome soupira. Ces instants de tranquillité ne duraient jamais assez longtemps. Elle nagea alors vers la rive, et se hissa maladroitement hors de l'eau, ignorant la façon dont le tissu léger de son vêtement moulait sa fine silhouette. Seul de l'autre côté du cours d'eau, un personnage aux yeux d'ambre flamboyants tentait de faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues.


End file.
